Precious Years, the Lily and James Legacy
by QueenShay
Summary: A J/L fanfic, but not the typical love/hate stuff. Mostly told from the POV of Lily's cousin, Reilly. After the years, Reilly looks back on the days she and her friends had at Hogwarts. **CHAPTER 2 UP**
1. Default Chapter

* Precious years, The Lily and James Legacy *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Prologue: Where Land Meets Sea  
  
  
  
Reilly was completely alone. The greatest years of her life had come to an abrupt end. All because of one evil: Voldemort. She had lost her friends, her family, everyone she knew and loved, to the hatred of one person. She could never get them back, as much as she wished. But wishing would get her nowhere. It was time to do something.  
  
She spent most of her days haunting the renovated medieval castle that had been her home for all of her life. She sat on the window ledge, staring out at the mist of the sea, somewhere between life and death. Sirius had always said that her eyes were the color of the sea after a storm; a pretty blue-gray color. And now he was gone.  
  
Sirius and Remus were still alive, she knew that. Sirius was on the run from magical law enforcement. Remus was always close by her second cousin, Harry. Had she ever gone to see either of them, they would have made tempting targets for the dark side. This is why she dared not go to either of them. She decided that she will not bring about the deaths of any more of her loved ones. She has already lost so much.  
  
If she recalled correctly, her most happy years were spent at Hogwarts with her cousin, Lily, and her friends. The year they left, terror reigned throughout the wizarding community. Oh, how those years went by so quickly. And how quickly she had to grow up after them.  
  
It was on days like these that Reilly sat in her tower and remembered the days when she was happy. It had all started on one rainy day.  
  
A/N- I'm sorry about the really short prologue. I promise the rest of the chapters will be much longer. In the mean time, review if you think I should continue with this fanfic. Have fun reading! 


	2. Chapter one: Where Dreams Begin

1 Chapter one: Where Dreams begin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily Evans and her cousin, Reilly Smith, were on their way to seven years of magical training at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily and Reilly looked very similar, considering they were only cousins. They were the same age, and so were often asked if they were twins. Lily had shoulder length red hair and the Evans piercing green eyes. Reilly had long red hair that reached her lower back, and blue-gray eyes. She was the only one in the family who didn't have green eyes. Even her father, who was in the family by marriage, had them.  
  
Lily and Reilly ran ahead of their mothers, which proved rather difficult as they were toting two very heavy trunks. They couldn't wait to get onto platform nine and three quarters. Ever since their acceptance letters from Hogwarts came, they had spoken of nothing else. Magic was not common in the Evans family, and Lily and Reilly were excited and amazed that they were magical.  
  
The girls, closely followed by their mothers, stepped onto the platform for the first time. A large, purple train was sitting on the tracks, with steam billowing from the top. A sign over the wrought iron gates of the platform stated that this was the Hogwarts express, and it will be departing at 11:00. The platform was a very busy place, with students walking in every direction and everyone talking at once. But Lily and Reilly didn't care, they were just happy to be here among other magical people like themselves. They had just stopped to look around the platform when a very solid object collided with Lily.  
  
The solid thing wasn't a thing, really, but a person. A very messy haired boy of about eleven had been running to catch a muggle ball when he ran into Lily, knocking them both to the ground. Reilly stood and watched as the boy's three friends came running up to them.  
  
"Oh, gee…… I'm sorry about that…… here, let me help you." Said the boy as he offered Lily a hand up. Lily accepted and was back on her feet in no time.  
  
"Sheesh James, we've only been here for tem minutes and your already causing trouble" stated a tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
The tall boy proclaimed that he was going to find a compartment on the train, and ran off.  
  
"Girls" said Lily's mother "We must be leaving now. We'll see you during Christmas vacation" they said. After they had all exchanged their goodbyes and their mothers left the platform, Lily and Reilly turned back to the boys who were still standing there.  
  
"Hi, I'm James Potter" said the black haired boy "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Lily Evans" Lily said with a barely noticeable blush "and this is my cousin Reilly"  
  
"Nice to meet you. These are my friends, Remis Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. I don't know where the other one is" he said.  
  
*He is very polite, and cute too*Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Lily, we had better go get a compartment before there aren't anymore" Reilly said to her obviously lovestruck cousin.  
  
"You go ahead, I'll be with you in a minute" Lily replied, and with a flick of her red hair she was back in her conversation with the pleased James Potter.  
  
Reilly dragged her trunk onto the train. She looked through every compartment, but none of them seemed to have room for one person, let alone two. Finally, she reached the last compartment. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" came a boy's voice.  
  
Reilly walked into the compartment, dragging her trunk with her. The speaker had been the tall boy from the platform. "Do you mind if my cousin and I sit in here? There's nowhere else to sit".  
  
"If you don't mind sitting with three obnoxious, immature boys and me" he began "then you can sit here. I'm Sirius Black, by the way" he said, shaking her hand.  
  
"I'm Reilly Smith. You're the boy from the platform, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you looked familiar. Maybe you know what has happened to my friends. I haven't seen them since I left the platform."  
  
"Well, if I'm right, that's your friend James and my cousin Lily still talking." Reilly replied, amused that her cousin was still talking to James.  
  
"Really? Where?" said Sirius  
  
"Out the window, just under the clock" Reilly said.  
  
"He's already found a girl that he likes. James moves fast." Sirius commented "This is going to be an interesting year".  
  
"No doubt about that" said Reilly with a smile.  
  
  
  
A/N- Hmmm….. do you think I should keep writing? If I get enough interest in it, I will. Please review. The more reviews written, the more likely I am to keep working on this project. 


	3. Chapter two: to new friends and wizard's...

1 Chapter 2- To new friends….. and wizard's chess  
  
  
  
  
  
Once they had all settled into the compartment, a vicious wizard's chess tournament broke out. After the first few games, Peter and Lily were eliminated. Lily, having never played wizard's chess, was not very good at it. Peter just didn't care. Reilly, on the other hand, was a good muggle chess player. She wasn't a bad wizard's chess player either.  
  
"Don't worry Lils, I'll teach you how to play wizard's chess when we get to Hogwarts." James assured her. Lily smiled at James. Reilly and Sirius exchanged looks that clearly said "could they be any more obvious?" Reilly tried her hardest not to laugh.  
  
Once the chess tournament got boring, all of the compartment's inhabitants settled for sitting around and talking. James, of course, took a seat next to Lily. Reilly sat next to the window and watched the English countryside roll by. It was a dark and stormy day, but Reilly liked storms.  
  
"So….. what house does everyone want to be in?" Asked Remus, who was trying to spark a conversation.  
  
"Ummmm what houses are there?" Asked an uncertain Lily.  
  
"There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin" replied James. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor. It runs in the family."  
  
"We all want to be in Gryffindor" said Sirius  
  
"Gryffindor sounds like fun" said Lily. "What about you, Reilly?" Lily asked. When Reilly didn't respond, Lily asked again. Sirius poked Reilly, and she finally snapped out of her trance.  
  
"huh? Oh, I wanna be with you guys, I guess" Reilly said, as she once again withdrew herself from the conversation.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sirius asked Reilly.  
  
"yeah, just tired I guess"  
  
"oh"  
  
And so continued the journey to Hogwarts. All the while, lily and James chattered happily about everything from wizard sports to the weather. Remus read books he had brought with him. Sirius fell asleep against Reilly, who was asleep herself. Peter just sat, staring off into space.  
  
All of a sudden, the compartment door burst open. A first year girl with curly blonde hair and hazel eyes walked in.  
  
"Have you seen a toad? Frank Longbottom lost his" she said, shooting flirty looks at Sirius, who awakened when the door opened.  
  
"No, we haven't seen him, Alyssa" James said.  
  
"OK, well I'll see you later. Bye Sirius" she said, as she walked out, slamming the door by accident. Five minutes after she left, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" everyone said at once.  
  
"Would any of you dears like something off the cart?" asked a smiling witch. By the time she left, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus bought nearly half the cart. Lily and Reilly bought two bottles of pumpkin juice, and two cauldron cakes.  
  
"I propose a toast" James said. "To new friends…… and wizard's chess!"  
  
Everyone raised their bottles of pumpkin juice and drank from them. When all of the food was gone, a voice floated through the corridors.  
  
"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute's time. Please leave all of your belongings on the train, as they will be taken to your rooms."  
  
"Why am I so nervous about this?" Lily wondered aloud.  
  
"It's nothing to be nervous about" James said.  
  
They talked about the different houses and what they thought the school would be like as the train neared the castle that would be their home for the next seven years. 


End file.
